1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water-resistant, moisture permeable film and to a flexible, laminated product made with a layer or layers of the film and a textile material. The product is suitable for making water-resistant garments, tarpaulins, tents, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polyamide film with a permeability of at least 0.0008 metric perm-cm. when tested at 20.degree. C. and 65 percent relative humidity and of at least 0.0006 metric perm-cm. when tested at 30.degree. C. and 50 percent relative humidity. These films are suitable for lamination to a polyamide material to render the same water-resistant and moisture permeable.